Bloodlines: The Hidden
|price = $24.99 U.S. PDF: $14.99 }} Bloodlines: The Hidden is the first Bloodlines book for Vampire: The Requiem. It includes twelve bloodlines which are hidden, secretive or recently emerged. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Foul Ancestry :"In the dark corners we dwell, still-born Kindred for whom your clans have no meaning. Our blood is your blood, yet different. It has been willed, strained and afflicted until it has taken a different course in our veins. We are your worst nightmare, childer who defy your designs to forge our own veiled destinies. Placate us, serve us and we might give you a taste of our secrets." :Horrors of the Modern Night :''Bloodlines: The Hidden is the first in a new Vampire series that focuses on the refinements and abuses of undead blood. Drawn from the shadows are 12 bloodlines from all five clans, lineages that diverge from the clans and that have dedicated the ages to keeping their existence secret, or to lurking on the edges of discovery, devising their own inscrutable machinations. And now you can play them.'' Prologue: Blood Kin A lone vampire named Edward finds more than he bargained for in the backwater town of Wormwood. Introduction A discussion of the nature of bloodlines, and brief descriptions of the twelve in this book. Bloodlines The bloodlines are presented in similar format to the clans and bloodlines in the main rulebook. After the basic description, each entry has sections on the history and society and culture of the bloodline, and then - where appropriate - details of the bloodline's unique Discipline and/or devotions. Alucinor A Mekhet bloodline who are haunted in their dreams by the victims of their founder's diablerie. They have a unique Discipline called Insomnium which gives them limited, subtle control over the dreams of others. Anvari An ancient bloodline of Daeva who turn to opium and other drugs to replace the passion they lost to the Embrace. They also use drugs to enslave others, and have a unique Discipline, Nepenthe, that helps them do so. Architects of the Monolith Megalomaniacs and masters of their limited domains, this bloodline is even more strongly tied to their home city than other Kindred, and they have made a Discipline of the Gilded Cage. Descended from the Ventrue. Bohagande A wandering Gangrel bloodline who have been touched by the spirit world. Their Discipline of Sunnikuse grants them many of the traditional powers of evil spirits. Gethsemani This blasphemous Nosferatu bloodline are able to inflict the stigmata upon mortals, using their bizarre power of Stigmatica. The source of the bloodline's power is hotly debated even amongst its members. Khaibit Now generally regarded as servants, the Khaibit are an ancient Mekhet bloodline originally given mastery over shadows in order to fight an even greater darkness than themselves. Those among them aware of their heritage wield this power through the Discipline of Obtenbration. Morotrophian A Nosferatu bloodline who specialise in becoming the secret masters of institutions with captive prey - prisons, hospitals, abbeys and so on. Over such a narrow group the Morotrophians have great power, which they have crystallised into their Discipline Institutionalize. Nahualli A recently born Ventrue bloodline from Mexico formed from their founder's study of the dual nature of the soul in Aztec belief. As they "ascend to duality", they are granted powers which other Kindred identify as a Discipline, Tezcatl. Nelapsi Also known as the Locusts, the Nelapsi are descended from the Daeva and have gluttonous hunger that outstrips that of other Kindred, and they must feast often on great quantities of blood. They are mostly restricted to a small area in Eastern Europe. Oberlochs This Gangrel bloodline fills a niche in Kindred society by infesting rural towns rather than cities. This is partly out of ignorance and parochialism, as they are descended from an inbred but wealthy family from backwater America, and the line never strays far. Qedeshah An ancient bloodline of female Mekhet vampires, the Qedeshah see themselves as mothers among vampires. They Embrace childer often, though as a general rule they only choose mortals whose suffering in life outweighs what can be expected in undeath. They have the power of Embrocation, the creation of mystical ointments and balms from their own blood that can grant peace and end the suffering of others. Rakshasa Treated like a separate clan in its native India, this demonic Nosferatu bloodline claim divine heritage and show great favour and deference to the vampires of the West. Despite this, they are quick to anger, and every one of them is hideous to look upon - they cannot be mistaken for mortal humans. Background Information * Jean-Sebastien Rossbach was left out of the credits, but this oversight was corrected in . Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Vampire: The Requiem books Category:2005 releases